The Minecraft War
by Souleater21
Summary: Herobrine gathers his forces to attack Notch and all minecrafters. Sequel to the Word of Notch. NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE:DISCONTINUED.
1. The Nether Skirmish

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft.

…...

Enter Zoat. He's a minecrafter. And now, he's in the Nether in a mining expedition with 14 others.

As he broke apart the netherrack with his diamond pick, he quietly listened to the sounds of the other miners and the screeches of the Ghasts. Two of the miners were shooting down any ghasts who approached them.

"Yer turn, Zoat." One of the archers growled. Zoat nodded and walked over and equipped his bow. He shot at a ghast that flew by. The ghast screeched and plummeted to the ground below. It let out one final screech as it died.

"Nice shot, bud." The other archer said.

SQUEAL!

"What the-?" Zoat said, and then a zombie pigman flew out of nowhere and slashed down a ghast. The zombie pigman then leapt onto the ledge they were on.

"I'm on your side." The pigman growled-wait, they could talk? The zombie pigman then yelled "Pigmen, to me!" The pigman yelled, and a chunk of glowstone shattered. The shards of glowstone moved to above the pigman and formed a huge, glowing crown.

The ghasts started screeching, and hundreds, no, thousands came out of caves and descended on the ledge. To match them, thousands of zombie pigmen jumped up onto the ledge, all unsheathing their gleaming golden swords. "Now..." the one with crown grunted. "Time to hack, slash and cut down."

The Ghasts shot fire balls at the Zombie Pigmen, who leapt at them, trying to dodge the flaming orbs. However, many were struck down, and then they plummeted into the lava. However, many others simply dodged them, cut down the ghasts, and landed on another ledge. It was repeated. And repeated. And repeated. The ghasts were losing, BADLY.

Then the ground rumbled. And rumbled. The pigmen squealed, then flooded torwards the portal.

"What the hell is that sound?" Someone said. The rumbling caused several minecrafters to fall backwards. A few pigmen were trampled by others fleeing to the portal. A fireball flew into the portal, putting it out.

"Shit! We're all going to die!" A pigman screamed. All of the pigmen then started _sobbing. Sobbing._

"Why are you crying? Just a few ghasts!" Zoat yelled, waving his bow around.

"Why are they crying? Let me answer that." The rumbling stopped. A hand grasped his shoulder. Zoat whirled around, and shit his pants.

There was an eyeless person in front of him. Well, his eyes were blank. He had long white hair that went down to his waist. "They...are...crying...because...of...me." The person grinned, showing pearl white teeth.

"Hey, bastards! Long time no see!" The man yelled, throwing Zoat to the ground. Zoat pulled out an arrow and shot the man in the back.

"Agh. Painful." The voice was completely emotionless. The man turned around and unsheathed a huge, black sword. _Obisidian. That's...not possible! _The sword glistened. "I. Am. Herobrine." The man said quietly, his sword sliding across the netherrack. "God of darkness and destruction."

_Herobrine? Isn't he just a myth? _Zoat thought. "No. I am not a myth. I am as real as you. As that Ghast. As the portal." Herobrine growled, ducking down and staring him in the eye. "Now, I sense power in you. I can use that power. But the others...?" He turned around and slashed the air in front of him. All of the minecrafters infront of him turned into dust. Well, their flesh did. Skeletons remained. And they had bows and arrows. Herobrine finished off the others and the pigmen, and they all turned into skeletons. They all rose up.

_This power? _Zoat thought in shock.

"Now..." Herobrine reactivated the portal. "After you." The skeletons pushed Zoat into the portal, and he was followed by the rest of the skeletons and ghasts. Herobrine walked into the portal. "I'm coming, brother."

…...

Here. The chapters short, the next one will be up soon.


	2. Notch Rallies His Forces

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's not mine. Minecraft is the property of Mojang AB.

It's a been while since the last update, sorry about that.

…...

Jindah was just a minecrafter and a loyal Notchian. He lived in a large wooden house with diamond weapons and tools. One day, he needed to get some glowstone for his lighthouse. So, he was going to walk into his Portal, stocked with food and bows, wondering if some other minecrafters were there, mining. When he opened the door to the room with his portal in it, he had to say he was never more surprised then at that moment.

Why?

Because tons of Zombie Pigmen spilled out of the purple portal, falling face first into the cobblestone floor.

"OW!" One snorted out.

"Where the hell are we?" Another grumbled from under two other zombie pigmen.

"IN MY HOUSE!" Jindah screamed at the undead porcinians.

"Oh...sorry." One growled.

"Stupid portals. They always get all screwed up whenever the Eyeless One is near..." One with a glowstone crown muttered, pushing away the others that were lying ontop of him. He pulled his golden sword out of the cobblestone floor. The sword had a few visible dents on the blade.

"Eyeless...One?" Jindah wasn't uneducated. He had a major in religion (his minor was in Zoology) and had spent several hours pouring over the Book of Notch, almost all editions that existed. He also had a copy of the controversial Book of Herobrine...and said Herobrine was mentioned in the Book of Notch (First and Second Editions)... "You mean Herobrine?"

As he said the word, an chill moved through the crowd. "Don't say his name. Names have power." The one with the crown said, putting a hand on Jindah's shoulder. "But yes."

"I...never...believed the rumors." Jindah shuddered.

"I don't blame you...you've probably had a better life without the information." The crowned one said.

"I'm Jindah, and you are?" Jindah extended a hand to the pigman.

"King Bacon of the Zombie Pigmen." King Bacon answered, taking the hand and shaking it vigorously.

"A pigman named King Bacon?"

"Don't ask." The king muttered darkly.

"Okay...So, what is this about?" Jindah asked the King.

"The Dark Lord is rising. He's struck a mining trip in the Nether...and we've evacuated." He motioned to some pigmen, that motioned at the portal. They swarmed it and viciously attacked it, slashing with their golden blades and digging their claws into it. In a matter of seconds. Several chunks of obisidian were torn out, and the portal flickered out. "Shutting it down. Don't want them to follow us." King Bacon explained. "So, I believe you know about the One without Eyes?"

"A bit. He was Notch's brother, right?"

"Yes. He was very evil. Whenever Notch created something, he tried to destroy it. Long story short...Notch imprisoned him in the Nether, where he made his army. Ghasts, zombies, skeletons and etcetera. And Herobrinists."

"Worshippers of Eyeless One?"

"Spot on. Ghasts are the disembodied souls of those Herobrinists who became to devoted to the Dark Lord." King Bacon let out a long sigh. "For years, Notch has suspected that he has become restless, and fears that his brother is planning a rebellion."

"Is he?"

"After what I saw before, I have no choice but to believe so." The king closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Things have been getting worse lately. We lost so much soldiers..."

"What do you need?"

"Notch's help. A few dozen miracles. Reinforcements. Heroes. Weapons. An endless day."

"That's a lot to ask for."

"Not the heroes, weapons and reinforcements. There are millions of Minecrafters, and most of them are Notchians."

"So, how do you plan on rounding them up? I doubt that they'll listen to you, and we're not much."

"I know." The king sighed. Then he opened his eyes, which were blazing. "But Notch can. You have a temple."

"Yeah, why?"

The king walked past him and up to the said temple. "A link to the Great Lord. He can get us reinforcements, which can get us weapons. And some of the reinforcements are bound to be heroes." He stabbed his gold blade into the diamond block in the center of the temple. "O, Great, Life-Giving, Lord, give us power and help. We shall be forever in your debt."

Nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening!"

"Wait for it, Jindah."

Then the temple hummed, a quiet but significant sound. The diamond glowed, and the king removed his sword, which was releasing a blue mist. The king whirled around, his gold sword looking as if it were morphing into something else...like a diamond sword! "Hope you weren't particularly attached to the temple." The Zombie Pigmen growled, and leaped from the temple, landing behind Jindah.

KA-BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The temple exploded in a beautiful, colorful explosion, of, well, Temple to Notch bits.

"SHIT! All my diamonds were in there!" Jindah screamed.

Then said diamonds rained down upon him. Luckily, they all missed and embedded themselves in the dirt around him

"That was lucky..." He muttered as he picked up the diamonds and placed them in his inventory. He turned to the King of Zombie Pigmen. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"...I'm not sure. I've never tried before." The king admitted.

The dust was starting to clear, and a shocking scene appeared before them.

Hundreds upon hundreds of dazed looking minecrafters were in the crater.

"Where the hell am I? I was just hunting some cows with my wolves when-" A person said, but a couple wolves ran up to him and started licking him, cutting him off.

"Why are there so many people here? I was just mining, when BAM! There was this white light for about 4 seconds, then WHAM! Appeared here!"

"Same here!"

"There's a Zombie Pigman!"

"Why does he have a crown? And a diamond sword?"

"Why isn't he in the Nether?"

The crowd was buzzing with questions.

"SILENCE!" King Bacon boomed, his loud voice carrying far over the land. The crowd complied. "I am King Bacon of the Zombie Pigmen!" He roared to the crowd. Several snickers, along with a "I'm hungry! Can I eat you, King Bacon?" came from the crowd in response. The king scowled. "You're here for a reason. The Great Lord Notch has summoned you here for a noble cause!"

"And what's that?" Someone called out from the crowd.

"To fight the One without Eyes..." King Bacon explained, and the crowd fell silent as he explained.

"So, you want us to fight a god, along with his army of...well, everything evil?" Someone called out.

"Yes."

"Then we need weapons!" The same person called out. He was wearing a Batman costume, a diamond sword in his hands.

"Yes, we do." The king nodded.

"Where are we gonna get them?" Batman-Guy waved his hands around.

As in response, hundreds of chests rained down in a field close but not too close to the crater.

"Holy shit!" Was pretty much the general sound that came from the crowd, along with some "What the fuck"s and some "Holy creepers!".

The Batman-Dude ran towards to the chests and opened one. "Whoa! It's filled with Diamond swords, tools, Iron swords and tools, and Bows and arrows!" He opened another. "Same here!"

"DON'T!" King Bacon roared. Everyone who was rushing towards the chests stopped in their tracks. "These were obviously given to us by Lord Notch. He wants us to prepare for the war, and mine for more diamond, coal and steel and stuff."

"..." A silence came from the crowd, before the Batman-Man said "Of course! We must prepare!" The others seemed to nod and be in agreement. They all milled about, getting ready.

"Some will have to build our base camps. Some will mine and drop the spoils off at the camps. Some will make the tools and weapons." Everyone listened to the orders, and started building the camps and mining.

An envelope drifted through the sky, and was blown towards the good king. He caught it and opened it up. He read it, and then threw it over his shoulder. It turned into a chicken before hitting the ground. "It was Notch. You, Jindah, are now apparently the Commander of Notch's High Army."

"Really?"

"Yes." The king looked grim. "And...he has a mission for you."

"Which is?"

"Getting some great heroes."

"Such as?"

"You've read books, haven't you?"

"Yes...Are you talking about people like Honeydew and Xephos?"

"Spot on."

"Don't leave me out of this." A new voice startled the two out of their thoughts. It was the Batman-Dude.

"You are?" Jindah asked the minecrafter.

"Captain Sparklez. You?" Batman-Guy answered.

"Jindah."

"Interesting." King Bacon muttered.

"Why's that?" Sparklez asked the king.

"Notch specifically mentioned that a Minecrafter clad in the clothes of Batman would lend a hand, and without him, you would perish by the hands of a red-eyed avenger."

"Red...eyed avenger?" Jindah asked.

"Yes. It's not specific."

Captain Sparklez looked at his teammate. "Lets roll." He took his diamond sword, and Jindah noticed red streaks running through it. "It's redstone." Sparklez explained. "It makes the blade more powerful." He slashed open the air. A rift opened in the air. "And it can do that."

"Where does that lead?" Jindah asked his teammate.

"To the humble abode of Honeydew and Xephos."

"You serious?"

"As serious as the day is short."

"Joy."

And the two jumped through the rift.

"Good luck." King Bacon whispered as the rift closed. "You're gonna need it."

…...

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Battle of the Yogcave, Part One

DISCLAIMER!: I. Do. Not. Own. MINECRAFT!

Sadly.

…...

Diamond boots fell onto the dirt floor. The two minecrafters looked up as the rift closed behind them, diamond armor, helmets and leggings shining in the sunlight. The diamond swords, were grasped in their hands.

"We're here." Captain Sparklez said, looking through the plane.

"Yeah." Jindah answered, looking at the scattered remains of Lysander's airship still lying in the dirt. The flames had subsided, and ash was laying all over the place. A portal glowed malevolently in the Cave of Terror.

"Let's go. That portal's making me uneasy." Sparklez said uncertainly, glancing at the portal.

"Same here." The two left the area, and walked towards the Yogcave. Well, at least in the general direction.

…...

The red eyes gleamed out of the darkness, and a white face appeared out of the gloom.

"They're here." It spoke in a dark, graty tone.

"Brainsssssss." Was the garbled response.

"Sssssssss." Something in the darkness hissed.

"Be careful. They could be more deadly then they appear. Go." The shadowy figure growled.

…...

"Where is it?" Jindah growled.

"I don't know. They hadn't been to it for a long time in the movies..." Sparklez muttered in response.

"BRAINSSSSS!" Something roared viciously. Both of the minecrafters whirled around. A zombie with a stone axe leapt at them, growling.

"Zombie Boss!" They yelled, and both jumped out of the way. The axe struck the dirt, and it exploded into bits of dirt.

"SSSSSSSSSSS!" A TNT flew towards them, and they both barely managed to dodge it. In the process, their boots were both blown into diamond shards, flying all over the place.

"Creeper Boss?" Jindah asked.

"Creeper Boss." Sparklez confirmed as a mottled gray/brown beast stumbled towards them.

"Shit. It's the real deal, ain't it?" Jindah growled, unsheathing his sword.

"Yeah." Sparklez muttered as the two beasts closed in on them.

"Now!" Jindah yelled, and the two charged the Zombie Boss. Jindah slashed at the zombie's head, but the zombie blocked it, and then backflipped over Sparklez, who had attacked him from behind.

"Brainsssssss..." The zombie moaned, brandishing the stone axe, which seemed to be unscathed, despite blocking a diamond sword. Black energy streamed along the axe, coating it in a black, protective surface.

"What the fuck?" Jindah said, getting ready to attack again. The Zombie Boss charged them this time, and slashed in a sweeping motion with the shadowy axe. Both ducked, then slashed at the boss' legs, causing it to collapse. It's legs were intact, but bleeding.

Both minecrafters raised their blades to kill it, but were both bowled over by the Creeper Boss, who tackled them, knocking them over. As they rolled back, the two stood up to face the creeper, but then the creeper raised a block of TNT, growling.

"Shit." Jindah knew they were screwed. Neither were fast enough to dodge, or get a bow out and shoot the TNT.

In other words, they were dead.

TWANG!

Wait. That's not an explosion sound. That's an arrow sound. Jindah glanced at Sparklez, who had no bow out, then at the Creeper Boss.

An arrow was sprouting out of the TNT. The creeper seemed to notice, and let out a small hiss.

BOOOOOM.

The explosion tore apart the Creeper Boss, it's torso blasted into oblivion. All that remained were two legs, which then plopped down into the crater. The Zombie Boss was still flying through the air from the explosion, and then it fell on a stone. The impact killed it instantly, and then it slid off the rock, falling to the ground with a soft thud.

"What the-?" Sparklez blinked.

"Your welcome." A british accent broke in from behind them. They turned to see a red-haired dwarf with a helmet standing there, gripping a bow.

"Honeydew." Jindah's tone was full of reverence.

"Hullo." Honeydew nodded at them. Behind him came a man in a red suit. Xephos.

"So, what are you doing here?" Xephos asked, getting past the salutations.

"Well, the story's kind of long." Sparklez said, scratching his hair.

"Then let's get to the Yogcave." Xephos said, turning to the direction of it.

"Told you it was in that direction." Jindah whispered smugly to his companion.

…...

Red eyes gleamed with anger.

The two ''heroes'' had decided to show up, not a moment too soon.

Oh well. He'd have his revenger.

And so would his minions.

…...

"That's your story, then?" Honeydew asked when the two were done with their story. "Notch's evil twin brother has risen from the Nether and is coming to kill everyone and everything?"

"Yes." Jindah answered.

"Sounds terribly cliché." Xephos muttered.

They were in the Yogcave, which had been renovated since it's last appearance in the series.

"I mean, you could have said that you wanted us to make another television series, this one about Herobrine rising up and trying to kill everyone. You don't have to lie." Xephos grumbled. A cold wind swept through the group. No one noticed.

"We're telling the truth!" Sparklez insisted indignantly.

"Was the Shadow of Israphel fake, then?" Jindah asked.

"Nope. Completely real." Honeydew said, gulping down a bucket of milk.

"Then this could be real too! Consider it!" Jindah said, waving his arms around.

"Look, I don't believe you. Simple as that. Although it was odd that the Zombie and Creeper Boss were here...They died with Israphel..." Xephos frowned.

"Look-" Sparklez was interrupted when an arrow shot from nowhere and embedded itself in his chair. He turned, and gasped.

"It's been a while, Honeydew, Xephos." Israphel growled, arrows swarming around him.

"Israphel! You're alive?" Xephos yelled, unsheathing his diamond sword.

"Well, alive as I can be." Israphel smiled. Or well, it was sort of a smile. His eyes were gleaming red, and his giant nose-mouth thing was emitting small levels of smoke.

"Well, not for long." Honeydew growled, pulling out his diamond sword. In a matter of seconds, the four of them were pointing at Israphel and the arrows that were floating around him with their swords.

"Scary. Even I wouldn't stand a chance to you four. So, I brought reinforcements." Israphel clapped his hands. Shadows bent themselves around him, three shadowy cloud things in total. The shadows dispersed, and the four minecrafters were looking at Israphel, Zombie Boss, Creeper Boss, and...Skeleton Boss.

"Crap." Honeydew growled.

The Zombie Boss jumped at Sparklez, the Creeper Boss at Jindah, the Skeleton Boss shot at Honeydew (Who dodged and took out a bow), and Israphel let his arrows loose on Xephos, who dodged them all and hid behind the table they were at, knocking it down. He pulled out a bow.

"Joy." He grumbled as Israphel's arrows embedded themselves in the table.

…...

Sparklez ran up the stairs, not wanting to get hit by the Zombie Boss and it's axe. The zombie jumped up from behind him, trying to get him with his axe. Sparklez dodged, and the boss' axe broke the cobblestone stairs, sending bits of the stone flying up.

"BRAINSSSSSS!" The Zombie Boss roared, running up to fight Captain Sparklez.

In a fit of quick thinking, Sparklez put his sword under one of the stairs and pried it up. The stairs fell down, knocking down the other stairs and crushing the poor zombie, tearing it apart.

"That was easy." Sparklez muttered as the zombie tumbled down the stairs before collapsing at the foot of stairs, it's intestines spilling out all over the place.

…...

The creeper boss threw TNT after TNT at Jindah, who dodged almost all of them, before getting hit by a blast, tearing his diamond leggings to ribbons and badly injuring his feet. He fell to the ground, unable to get up, the pain jolting through his body.

_I'm as dead as the zombie. _He thought as he saw the zombie get torn apart by the stairs, and as the creeper raised another TNT.

Before the creeper could throw it, an arrow whizzed out of nowhere and got the creeper in the neck, making it drop the TNT, which didn't explode. Jindah saw Sparklez with a bow and arrow, getting another arrow ready. Jindah forced himself up and cut through the creeper's arms and head. The creeper boss collapsed to the ground, it's head vomiting out gunpowder.

"Thanks!" Jindah shouted to Sparklez, when Israphel started shooting arrows at them too. The two found cover and waited for the battle to unfold.

…...

DUN DUN DUN...


	4. Battle of the Yogcave, Part Two

Disclaimer: Minecraft is not owned by me.

…...

Honeydew hid behind the chest, wincing as another arrow struck the chest. Bones rattled from behind the chest. Honeydew risked a glance over the chest. The damn skeleton boss was loading another arrow. Honeydew took the chance to attack it, and shot two arrows over the chest. As he ducked down, he heard a crack, and an indignant rattle of bones. The skeleton rattled it's bones angrily and leapt over the chest, turning around to face it's opponent.

That was the last thing the poor skeletal idiot saw, as Honeydew threw an axe into it's head, shattering it's skull. He rose up and turned to face the Red-Eyed bastard, when another arrow whizzed through the air. Honeydew dodged the arrow and dropped to the ground. He risked another and saw his friend facing off with Israphel, who was sending arrows flying EVERYWHERE. He saw the corpse of the creeper boss, which sheltered Jindah. Captain Sparklez was holding some stairs up and using them as a shield. An idea shot through the dwarf's mind. He shoved his hand into the chest and pulled out a stack of paper.

_Useless. _He thought, throwing them up into the air. Several arrows struck them and pinned them all to the wall. He finally pulled out what he was looking for.

A block of TNT. He raised it over his head and threw it at the so-called Red-Eyed Avenger. It thudded onto the ground and skidded to a halt under Israphel.

"Fuck." Israphel growled, looking down.

The resulting explosion blew a hole in the Yogcave.

…...

Xephos winced as the explosion blew up particles of ash and what appeared to be Israphel bits.

When the smoke cleared, he was proven wrong.

Israphel was standing in the crater, his tuxedo in rags. Blood was running down his face and covering one of his eyes.

"Fuck you all, especially you, you damn dwarf." He snarled.

"How-?" Honeydew looked up at the foe.

"My father's blessing protects me." Israphel answered.

"Reverend John?" Xephos asked, furrowing his brow.

"No, not that simpleton. Yes, he was my, er, biological father. But my true father? He is known to the two others as Herobrine, the Eyeless One."

"He's your father? Furthermore, he's real?"

"Yes to both. He bore me a hundred years ago in the sand, but Karpath and Verigan defeated me and destroyed my body. I drifted as a soul, until settling into the Reverend's son. I took over his body and mind, and corrupted John's mind, turned him against Notch. After I faked my death, I took form as my true body."

"He's your...father?" Captain Sparklez asked, looking out from behind the stairs.

"Yes." He looked around at the three heroes, who leaped at him, diamond swords blazing.

"I am screwed." Israphel remarked, looking at his enemies.

"Yes. Yes you are." Captain Sparklez grinned, then swung at the Demigod.

A black shield manifested itself, seperating the two quarreling sides. Israphel turned, and created a shadowy dragon-thing. It roared, and lunged at Jindah, who was still stumbling due to his leg injury.

"Have fun, dear 'heroes'." Israphel cackled, walking through a purple portal which appeared in front of him. He dissapeared in the gloom.

Captain Sparklez and the two Yognauts came out from behind the black wall, swords shining in the sunlight.

"Jindah!" Captain Sparklez yelled. He quickly threw his Redstone-Empowered sword through the air. It flew, until it got above Jindah. It cut open a blazing orange rift, and the dragon squealed before flying into it.

"Whoa. That was...odd. How could your sword do that?" Honeydew asked pointing at the rift, which proceeded to vanish.

"Redstone."

"Ah."

The heroes ran to Jindah, who was looking surprised.

"Thanks. And where did that portal lead?" He asked the Captain.

"No idea."

"Hmmmm..."

…...

The black dragon tumbled through the vortex, before landing in a desert. It looked around, unsure. Before it knew what was happening, there was a RATATATATATA! And it fell to the ground, before dissolving into darkness.

…...

"You believe us now?" Jindah asked incredulously, eating a golden apple to heal his injuries.

"Yes. Israphel...well, he's back. And I believe him." Xephos explained.

"It makes sense, sort of." Honeydew said thoughtfully.

"Okay then. Time to go?" Captain Sparklez asked.

"I suppose."

The Captain opened another rift, this one blue. The four heroes jumped into the portal.

…...

King Bacon was wishing he was dead when the four heroes jumped into Jindah's house.

"Hello." He muttered pleasantly.

The three minecrafters who were talking to him a moment before turned and saw the four heroes tumble onto the cobblestone floor.

"Uh..." One of them muttered. His skin was black, he was wearing a purple shirt and had black hair. Another had black hair and looked bored. Upon seeing the four heroes, he opened his mouth in a huge grin. The other looked like Isaac Clarke from Dead Space 1 and 2.

"Oh, hi King Bacon." Captain Sparklez said, then saw the Isaac Clarke guy.

"SeaNanners?"

"Cap!"

The two friends ran at each other and high fived, grinning.

"Nice to see you too!" The grinning one muttered sarcastically.

"Is that...Slyfox and Pbat?" Jindah asked.

"Thanks for noticing!" Slyfox cackled.

After everyone was introduced, they turned to King Bacon.

"So..." Slyfox started.

"No." King Bacon said flatly. "Anyways, bad news, heroes." He told the whole group.

"We're all heroes?" Pbat asked.

"Yes. You've all had great travels and have inspired countless. Except for you, Jindah. You will blaze your own path in this saga." King Bacon said matter-a-factly. "Anyways, the bad news...the war has begun. They've attacked this plane, and haven't let up. They've killed many, and we're badly outnumbered." He sighed. "So, what happened?"

He grimaced after he was told. "This is bad. Israphel is a demigod, extremely powerful. The Cult of Israphel is actually Herobrinism cloaked in deceit and death. More than usual."

"About the battle, shouldn't we join it?" Jindah asked, slamming his fist on the table.

"I was thinking the same thing." Slyfox said.

"Yes, yes you should." King Bacon muttered.

The party of seven turned and went to join the battle.

…...

Sorry about lack of update.

Note on the Skeleton Boss: Israphel created him to balance out the Creeper and Zombie Boss.

Up next...

The Battle Begins...

In which the armies square off...

And things get bad...


	5. The Assault on Fort Notch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

…...

White eyes glowed in the darkness.

"So, you've came now, haven't you brother?" Notch turned to his twin brother, and the dark god melted from the shadows.

". I've been waiting for this." Herobrine cackled. The shadows bent themselves, and flew to the dark lord's hands. The shadows formed into Herobrine's trusty obsidian sword.

A flash of light, and a diamond sword was in the hands of Lord Notch. The two foes stared each other down, before clashing together, and sparks flied.

Meanwhile, in the Realm of the Living, another battle raged.

…...

As Jindah walked outside out of house, the first thing he notcied was the darkness. Although it should have been day, it was black as night outside. "Wha-?" He turned to King Bacon.

The king looked grim. "Herobrine. He's used some of his powers to plunge this plane into eternal darkness, so his minions do not burn."

After that, he noticed the huge walls. Cobblestone framed it, and he saw bricks and obsidian as well.

"An impenetrable wall. For most enemies, anyways. Spiders can scale the walls, and skeletons can fire over it. But the huge doors...they are a glaring weakness." The king said. Huge wooden doors were visible. Torches lit up the inside of the fort. Many buildings were scatterede across the area framed by the walls.

"The battle is over there." King Bacon pointed to the east gates, jolting him out of his thoughts. He could hear fighting very faintly.

"Okay. Let's go." Honeydew said after an uneasy silence. And the heroes rushed to the gates, swords shining.

They burst through the wooden gates, and they saw before them the armour-clad backs of many warriors.

"Hey, oepn up!" Xephos yelled. The warriors in the back turned.

"Honeydew and Xephos! Pbat and Slyfox! Seananners! CaptainSparklez!" They called. All the sudden Jindah felt unnoticed. The allies opened up their lines, and the seven heroes rushed past them, and into the battle.

Iron-clad and diamond-clad warriors clashed with bloodthirsty zombies and vicious spiders.

One spider pounced upon a warrior and tore out his throat, while zombies feasted on the carrion of their fallen foes. The warriors in the front line were skittering around, scared as Nether. However, when the Yogscast came, though, they seemed to be revitilazized (Is that a word..?). However, the enemy forces were unnumerable. Hundreds upon hundreds of zombies, slimes and spiders flooded into enemy lines, attacking and devouring their foes. Then the real warriors came from behind the lines of cannon fodder. Obsidian armour gleamed. White, painted eyes shone on their helmets. Black blades shone, and were soon to be soaked in the blood of their foes. Behind them were iron-clad underlings. Herobrinists.

"Shit." Xephos cursed before the line crashed into them.

The first wave was vicious, but they withstood it. This second wave was nigh unstoppable. Herobrinists were trained experts, trained by Herobrine himself. Then there were the skeletons and creepers. Skeletons rained death on their foes with their bows, while creepers blew gaping holes in their lines. Ghasts attacked from above. Even the Zombie Pigmen, whose skills were honed to slaughtering Ghasts, could not stand the assault.

Yet they endured. Jindah plunged his bloodsoaked diamond sword into the gut of a zombie, then flicked his wrist. Intestines flew out of it's stomach, soaking Jindah in more blood.

"I'll devour your entrails!" An obsidian-clad Herobrinist roared as it threw himself at Jindah. Jindah tugged out an arrow, and when the Herobrinist was almost on top of him, he stabbed into one of the eyes of his foe. The Herobrinist shrieked, and stumbled back. Jindah slashed under the helmet, and the Herobrinist collapsed, a thin red line on his neck.

"We're being pushed back!" Someone yelled. Jindah saw Honeydew, who was soaked in blood. If it was his, he couldn't tell. "There's too many!"

Although their lines were being shattered, enemy lines were nonexistent. It was like a whole horde of enemies running at them, attacking anything in range as they rampaged. Then, they all fled. In the time they had, the Notchians rebuilt their lines, and waited for the third wave, which was bound to be even worse than the last.

A chill wind blew through the crowd, and all of the sudden, a clawed hand grasped Jindah's shoulder. Jindah whirled around, and saw a brown-haired, white-eyed minecrafter staring at him. There were many more all over the place. "Wha-?" Jindah gasped before the thing slashed him with a shadowy sword. A thin red line slashed through his armour, and pain shot through him.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out were white eyes glaring at him hauntingly.

…...

Jindah opened his eyes to see that he was in a small, multicoloured shack. It smelled like herbs. A man was nearby, mashing together herbs in a bowl.

"Ugh...Where am I?" Jindah grumbled groggily, forcing himself upwards.

"Inside the fort. In my shack. I'm the apothecary. JumboMuffin's the name." The man turned to him.

"Uh, nice to meet you. I'm Jindah." Jindah responded.

"Nice to meet you too." JumboMuffin turned back to the bowl, then turned back, the bowl in hand. He put his finger in the bowl, then wiped his finger on the long scar on Jindah's chest. A bolt of pain shot through him as JumboMuffin wiped the finger.

"What was that?"

"A poultice. It's going to close up the wound."

"Argh...What happened?"

"Avatar of Herobrine got you." A deep voice growled. Jindah turned, and saw King Bacon leaning in through the door. His left arm was bandaged up.

"What's that?" Jindah asked.

"It's what a Herobrinist becomes when Herobrine poors pure negative energy into them. They become vile monsters, shadows of Herobrine. Practically demigods." The king responded.

"Oh, shit. What's happening outside?" Jindah asked, bolting upwards.

King Bacon chuckled grimly. "Oh, that's literally. They've gotten through the gates."

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jindah growled, jumping out of the bed, ignoring the pain. He put on his armour, took his sword and bolted out the door.

"Wait! You're not fully healed!" JumboMuffin screamed frantically after him.

"Don't That's the life of a warrior. Short but glorious." King Bacon said sadly, then turned and followed the upstart warrior.

When Jindah stepped outside, it was madness. Monsters were rampaging, mauling and slaughtering their victims. Spiders were pouncing and slaughtering their prey, zombies mauled their prey, slimes swallowed them whole, creepers blew them apart, skeletons riddled them with arrows, ghasts burnt them, and Herobrinists and Avatars of Herobrine slaughtered their victims. The warriors of Notch, however, were fighting full force. Wolves were holding off the spiders, while the warriors eliminated the others. The heroes were leading the assault, and it was a messy one. Entrails were scattered across the battlefield, and corpses were strewn across the fort. Not to mention the creepers flying over the walls.

"What-?" Jindah turned to King Bacon.

"Creeper Catapults." The king responded.

"Damnit." Jindah growled, and then he leapt into battle.

His diamond sword sliced through the obsidian armour of an unfortunate Herobrinist. He slashed through the hordes of Herobrine, and then leapt at a Herobrinist that was holding a flag with a single eye painted on it.

Their swords clashed, and when they retracted them, the Herobrinist tossed down his flag.

"You have life insurance, right? Because I'm going to slaughter you in the name of the Eyeless One!" The Herobrinist roared.

"Yeah, I do. The question is, do you?" Their swords clashed again, and the two fighters were face-to-face.

"I'm Jindah. You are?"

"Names are nothing. We are just vessels. The Dark Lord's pawns. His rooks. His knights. His bishops. His game. I'm a bishop. You are but a pawn in the Great Liar's paws. And I shall kill you all." The herobrinist growled. "But, if you must know, I was once known as Zoat. Now prepare yourself, unworthy one, for I shall kill you!"

…...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Internal Monologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Sorry for the wait!

…...

Seananners shuddered as he surveyed the lines that he was leading. The enemies had withdrawn from the area for the time being, and his lines were crippled. There was about 12 warriors, about 13 archers, and a number of zombie pigmen. Corpses were scattered across the area. Seananners looked into the dark sky. _Please Notch, please help. _He prayed silently. He was interrupted by the panic-stricken cry of another soldier.

"They're coming back!"

Seananners unsheathed his diamond sword. _Oh well. If I'm going down, I'm taking some of these bastards with me._

…...

Zoat pushed away Jindah with a snarl. "You're not bad, pawn. But you need to be better."

Jindah leaped forwards and brough his sword down in an arc. Zoat blocked it, and then pushed him down. "Well, King Bacon thinks I'm pretty good."

Zoat cackled. "You listen to the porcine king? Hah! You're stupider than I thought. And that's saying something!" He whirled around his sword in a frenzy, slashing at every gap, every part of Jindah. Jindah struggled to block the slashes, but some shone through and cut open his armor and legs. He collapsed to the ground, and Zoat raised his sword to kill him. Jindah barely blocked the obsidian sword, and it felt as if another, stronger force was pushing Zoat's blows. _What is this power? _Zoat thought in panic.

"You think I'm stupid? You're the one that follows the Eyeless One!" Jindah yelled, pushing Zoat off of him. Jindah slashed at Zoat, who blocked it easily, and then he kicked Jindah in the gut.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Herobrine is the lord of darkness, the lord of shadows! He knows all, he sees all with his blank eyes! He is unstoppable, invulnerable and omnipotent!" He cackled madly, and then slashed upwards at Jindah. The obsidian sword sliced through his diamond armor, leaving a thin, long red line in it's wake.

Jindah fell to his knees, the pain overwhelming. _I'm finished. _He thought as Zoat raised his sword to finish him off.

_No you're not. _A powerful voice rang through his head.

_What? Who's that? _Time seemed to slow down. _I'm dead. I must be imagining things. _

_ No. _The voice said again. _It's me._

_ Who's me? Is it supposed to be me? Or you? Or what? _Jindah panicked as the sword, still in slow motion, started cutting through his shoulder.

_…...This was harder than I thought it would be._

_ Thought what would be? _Pain jolted through him as the sword glided through his flesh.

_…..._

_ That doesn't answer anything!_

_ It wasn't supposed to._

_ I'm going crazy. I'm dying and I'm losing my mind._

_ I don't think you ever had it! _A different, more vicious voice growled. Unbelievable pain shot through him. Time seemed to speed up for a second.

_Sorry about that. My brother's a bit tempermental._

_ Brother?Oh, shit, you're Notch! Either that or I'm going crazy..._

_ You were already there! _The vicious voice said again.

_Sorry again. You're right. I am Notch. Herobrine is just breaking into my connection with you. You're powerful. He sees that. He wants that. _

_ Why?_

_ He wants me dead, and wants control of Minecraft._

_ We can't allow that to happen._

_ You're right. Which is why I'm talking with you._

_ What can I do? The sword is getting to my lungs._

_ Oh...yeah, I forgot to stop that, didn't I?_

_ You were going to stop it?_

_ Yes. _The pain stopped. A blue flash of light flashed in front of him.

_That should help. Anyways..._ Unnatural vitality flooded through Jindah. He glanced at his shoulder. Blue energy was sparking over it. His other wounds were being covered by the sparking blue energy as well.

_What's happening...?_

_ I'm healing you. And...pouring some power into you. Zoat is on the path to becoming an __Avatar of Herobrine, so you need to be able to match that power._

_ How?_

_ You'll see._

Jindah stood up, looking at himself. His diamond armor was being repaired, his wounds being treated. His sword was running with blue energy.

"Amazing."

Zoat's words reminded him of the situation. He looked up at the Herobrinist.

"Notch...once again you feed your pawns lies." Zoat said in disgust.

"I'm not a pawn anymore. I'm a bishop." Jindah growled, before lunging at Zoat. Zoat barely blocked the slash, and then forced Jindah back.

"You're good." He grinned, and jumped at his foe yet again. The swords met, and the two fighters were face to face.

"You're going down." Zoat growled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jindah said at the same moment that Notch said it inside of his head. Energy flowed through him, and Jindah pushed, with all of his power, at Zoat's sword. With a shunk, the obsidian sword broke into two seperate pieces. Zoat barely had time to look surprised when Jindah stabbed him in the chest.

"You're dead." Jindah growled.

Zoat's face was blank for a moment, and then he exploded in an explosion of dark energy that sent Jindah flying. From the smoldering ashes, a figure rose.

"Well, well, well. Thank you, Jindah...I've ascended to my new place." The shadows dispersed. There stood Zoat, well, Jindah was assuming it was Zoat. It was an Avatar of Herobrine.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but..." Zoat dissapeared in a burst of darkness. Surrounding enemies fled, going back outside the wall.

"What?" Jindah said, astonished.

"It's not over. They're just recuperating. And gathering new forces." King Bacon growled from behind him. Jindah turned to face the king. He was scratched up, but looked like he'd live.

"Like what?" A new voice asked. They turned to see the rest of the heroes. They were all battered up, and Seananners looked as if he had fought off a swarm of zombies single-handedly.

"Ever heard of griefers?" King Bacon asked sadly.

"You mean...oh no." Xephos realized.

"Blessed by the dark god. Treated with x-ray vision, flight and invisibility. The power to generate lava and TNT and flint and steel to meet their needs. The vilest of the vile. Griefers." King Bacon shuddered.

"What's this about griefers?" A new voice asked. They all turned to see an injured minecrafter with some others behind him. They were all wearing blue capes with gold lettering.

The writing wrote AVO.

"'Cause I think we know a fair deal about griefing." The one at the front said seriously.

"After all, We're Team Avolition." One of the ones behind him said.

King Bacon sighed. "Team Avolition. I haven't seen you in ages."

The one in the front grinned. "It's been awhile, Boarface."

"Uh, who are you?" Seananners asked.

"We're Team Avolition. The only griefers allied for the common good." The leader said.

"Uh, is that-" Honeydew was interrupted by King Bacon.

"-True? Yes. It is true. Team Avolition has, for the past year, been the figurehead of Notch's Operation Shatter Shadows. They've leapt into Herobrinist planes, where many have been gathering. They've toppled groups of Herobrinists. They've been a major part in breaking the Avatar of Herobrine, Firestar's, control of many planes. They are truly great warriors." King Bacon said.

"Yeah. I'm Storm Surge. This is Krysk, and this is Unknown Gamer." The one in the front said, pointing at the others.

"Where's everyone else?" King Bacon asked.

Storm's face turned grim. "Dead. Firestar attacked us before we could arrive. He had a huge force of Herobrinists, and they were killed. We managed to kill them all, but Firestar will come back. They always do."

"What do you mean?" Pbat asked.

"When an Avatar of Herobrine dies, they reform in time. They never truly die. However, if Notch defeats Herobrine, and defeats him for good, they will not reform. They willdie for good." King Bacon answered.

"How will he defeat him for good?" Jindah asked. "Everytime Notch has defeated him, he returns stronger than ever."

"That's a good point. But Notch has been creating another realm, one bigger realm. When he defeats Herobrine, he will imprison him in this realm. This realm is large, and will give Herobrine somewhere to appease his destructive wishes."

"What's it called?"

"It has no name."

"...So, let's do this." Storm said.

"Yeah." Seananners agreed. "Let's do this."

…...

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. The Cavalry Arrives

Disclaimer: Nothing of value is in my possession.

…...

The heroes were interrupted from their conversation by a large explosion at the walls.

"What the-? That was fast!" Jindah yelled in surprise.

"Oh, * censored stream of cussing *" Slyfox grumbled before rushing at the wall. After a moment, the others followed him.

"Boo!" A voice yelled from above. Above the wall floated a minecrafter with a bucket in hand. He tipped the bucket. Red-hot lava spilled from it and onto the heroes. They leapt away, with only Honeydew getting injured, by a stream of lava that burnt his left leg.

"Aaagh..." Honeydew grumbled, clutching his leg.

"Gamer, bring him to the medic's!" Storm shouted, before soaring up and striking the griefer. Gamer complied. The griefer shrieked, then plummeted, along with his bucket, into his own stream of lava, which flooded in all directions. In the gap in the wall came forth griefers with TNT. They ran forwards and placed their explosive payload down,.

"Kill them!" King Bacon squealed, throwing his crown with unnering accuracy. It flew through the TNT of a griefer, bonked him on the head, then flew back to the King. The griefer's TNT exploded, incinerating his body in a glorious low quality explosion. Other griefers fell into the lava, while some flew over and raised their TNT. As they charged, they were met by diamond swords which cut through them like ribbons. Storm flew down, a bucket of lava in his hands. He threw it at one of the griefers, and it fell on his head, spilling it's burning payload all over the squishy body of the griefer, who burnt into a crisp.

Wave after wave of griefers were slaughtered, their TNT piling up. Some got through, though, and other soliders, most of which were busy with the other attackers shot them down in a volley of arrows, or charged them and cut them down. Some survived and detonated their payload, destroying buildings and gibbing minecrafters.

As the last of the kamikaze griefers were killed, another wave came. Lava bucket holders, TNT bearers and Flint and Steel Warriors rushed in.

Against such a furious assault, the heroes could not stand. There were so many griefers, clambering over objects and destroying parts of walls. Behind them marched zombies and skeletons and spiders and creepers and slimes and ghasts. Behind them marched Herobrinists.

"There's too many!" Jindah shouted as he cleaved off a demolitions griefer's head.

"We must stand!" King Bacon shouted, cutting down a griefer armed with flint and steel.

"How? Honeydew's legs are out, and we're getting trampled!" Xephos yelled, disecting a lava bucketeer. He picked up the lava bucket and threw it at the attacking lines, where it spilled out, burning unfortunate zombies and their vile allies.

There were too many. Their lines were pushed back to the fortress, where they fought viciously, while an injured Honeydew shot arrows at griefers and ghasts flying at the top of the temple.

Then, a large shape appeared in the sky. A huge, silvery blue _thing_ swooped down, a howdah on it's back. In this howdah stood yet more minecrafters, all equipped with bows, and Jindah could see swords slung across their backs. The beasts yellow eyes glowed with intelligence, and one though flew through Jindah's head. _We are so fucked. _

But then the riders started shooting at the attackers, killing many. A griefer with TNT flew up, but one of the riders, one with a chainmail mask, shot him in the throat with a bow. The griefer fell to the ground with a scream. Then more of the beasts came from the sky. More silver backed monsters came, and more griefers met their doom. As the heroes watched, the enemies were killed down to the last zombie, with assistance from ground troops.

King Bacon let out a small prayer, and looked thankfully up at the beasts.

"What are those?" Jindah asked next to him.

"Aerwhales. They live in the land in between planes, and filter out nutrition from the darkness. They are blessed creatures of Notch."

"What are the guys who are riding them?" Jindah asked.

"Air Pirates. Usually the cause havoc from plane to plane, but they've joined Notch's side in the war. Most of them, anyways. Those who didn't are aerwhale-less and vulnerable."

"Pirates? They're defiling these creatures."

"Yes. But Notch does not mind. He forgives."

"Hm."

The one with the chainmail mask came down from his aerwhale, which had landed.

"King." He said in a deep voice. He was short, and had a gaping hole in his ribs. Behind him were two others, one of which seemed robotic. The other was female.

"Spacker. Nice to see you. How's Angus?" King Bacon asked.

"Ask 'im yourself!" A scottish-accented voice grumbled. Jindah turned and gasped. A man was standing there, both eyes covered by eyepatches. A seeing-eye wolf was at his side.

"How are you!" King Bacon asked.

"Good."

"So, Spacker. I see you have Isabel and Tinman here."

"Yes. They're helping."

"Isabel!" Honeydew called, and hobbled over to her and Tinman. They started talking, and Jindah didn't pay attention.

"So, what's happening?" King Bacon asked Spacker.

"Bad things. More plains have fell to Herobrine. Firestar is going on a rampage. And a new Avatar of Herobrine commander, Zoat, has taken several more plains."

"That's not good."

"No it isn't." Xephos said from behind them as he joined the conversation.

…...

Short chapter. D:


	8. The Arena of Herobrine

Disclaimer: I live in a box with a computer. I own NOTHING AND NOTHING BUT MY COMPUTER AND MORE BOOKS (Not actually of my creation) THEN MOST PEOPLE HAVE READ. I do not own minecraft, but I own King Bacon, Jindah, Avatars of Herobrine, Zoat and associated prodcuts. :D.

…...

Blood splattered over the void. Notcb clutched his side in agony. Herobrine grinned and licked his blade, savoring the taste of his brother's blood. "Hahahahahahaha! Notch, I've become more powerful than ever! You'll never beat me now...Hahahahahahahahahahaha! You're finished, brother. !" Herobrine cackled.

"Not yet..." Notch growled. "Now."

Herobrine had time to arch an eyebrow in question when a diamond sword sliced through the air behind him. He turned in surprise, then sighed.

"Haven't I beaten you all already?"

The full might of Mojang AB stood before him, reinforced by C418, Kristoffer and Ez. Carl had a mechanical pair of legs to replace the ones Herobrine had removed in their last battle.

"I suppose so. But we've practiced." Jeb growled, unsheathing a diamond sword, followed by the others, with the exception of Kristoffer, who withdrew and took out a bow.

Herobrine chuckled, and then his chuckles turned into an insane cackle. "You really think you can defeat me, the Eyeless One? Then you're fools. You're also fools if you thought I didn't see this coming."

"We expected that." Notch admitted.

"So, 12 on one?" Herobrine sighed. "That's a bit unfair, eh, Notch?"

"You've never fought fair, you hippocrite." Notch growled.

"That's a lie. I've always been fair against you." Herobrine said. "I expected more from you, Notch."

Notch narrowed his eyes. Herobrine was up to something.

…...

Warchamp groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around blerily. His arms were scarred, and one eye, despite the fact that it was open, was sightless. "What happened...?" He coughed, and blood splattered over his front. His memories returned to him a flash. Ransure being stabbed from behind by Firestar. Harry getting cut down in a dark maelstrom of energy. Storm taking on Firestar. Then getting pushed into some sort of redstone cactus piston thingy trap...thing. Cacti were jammed into his face, he remembered. His eye...his hand drifted to his sightless eye. He felt a scar. Warchamp pushed himself upwards, and looked around. A prison. Iron bars held him in. Torches glowed from outside the cell. One solitary torch gleamed in the cell. A trough of water was on one side, and a trough of random slough, probably whatever his captors thought was food, was on the other side. He wobbled over tentatively to the food trough, and experimentaly grabbed a handful and sniffed it. Smelled like pork. He took a small bite. Not bad. He ate some more to fill his empty gut. He turned to the water and sipped some. Water flushed through his mouth, moistening his tongue and revitilazing his spirits. He sat back down and put his hands together. Thinking time. He was in a prison. That was clear. Probably a Herobrinist prison, considering the last moments he could remember. Hmmmmm...

"Making yerself comfortable?" A gruff voice growled from outside the prison. Warchamp looked up and saw a Herobrinist with obsidian boots. He pressed a button and the iron bars raised. He walked up and grabbed Warchamp.

"What the-where are you taking me?" Warchamp asked, struggling against the jailer's iron grip.

"The arena." The jailer answered.

Arena? So, what was he, a gladiator?

Eventually more iron bars came into view. Light filtered into the area. The jailer pressed a button, the iron bars opened and Warchamp was thrown into the sandy place. An iron sword flew next to him. He looked back, and saw that the iron bars closed. He stood up and picked up the iron sword. He looked around. A sandstone colliseum. He saw iron bars opening at the other side of the arena, and saw a zombie walk out, unperturbed by the sunlight. He looked up. It wasn't a sun.

It was a red moon.

He focused his attention on the zombie. It was equipped with an iron, double-sided axe.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Arena of Herobrine, where we sacrifice those unworthy of the Eyeless One to the Eyeless One!" A voice roared from above him as the crowd roared in approval. He looked up. There was a commentator's box north of inside was shown in various big screens. In said box stood 4 beings. The first and foremost was recognized instantly by the Team Avolition member. Firestar. Completely formed out of dark flames and shadows with red eyes, the Avatar of Herobrine sneered. Warchamp realized he was the commentator. Right to Firestar was another Avatar of Herobrine. He had a respirator and had 4 small completely white eyes. He was poking his food with a fork experimentaly. Left to Firestar was a white-faced, red eyed, black mawed being. Israphel. Shadowy arrows were floating around him, and he was watching the combatants in interest. The 4th was a mottled green creature akin to a creeper who was fiddling with a bomb. "Today we have long time fighter, with 35 arena kills and over 300 kills in outside planes, the champion of Israphel, the ZOMBIE BOSS!" Fierstar roared, as the crowd roared in absolute drunken joy. Looks like someone was a crowd favorite. "And we have a newcomer in the arena, with an unknown number of kills, and no arena kills, a member of Team Avolition, captured in an ambush, Warchamp!" This was followed by a chorus of boos. Looks like he was wanted to lose. "The rules are simple-slay the other! Begin!" Firestar cackled, and Warchamp saw in his eyes that he wanted him to die. He readied himself. _Do I have my cape? _He reached behind. Yes, yes he did. Good. The Zombie Boss charged forwards, waving it's axe around in a frenzy. As it slashed out at Warchamp, the noble griefer blocked it with his iron sword. The force of the blow made Warchamp spin around, which worked in his favor. The momentum caused his sword to slash through the zombie's skin. Blood spurted from the wound, and the Zombie Boss recoiled with a snarl. A chorus of boos rang out from the crowd. Warchamp rebalanced himself and adapted a defensive stance, prepared for the Zombie Boss' next attack. The Zombie Boss growled, surveying Warchamp's defences, looking for a weakness. With a roar, it leapt up, then came flying down at Warchamp, axe at the ready. Warchamp rose his sword and blocked the blade with all his strength. His legs were pushed into the sand by the force of the blow, his ears rang, and his arms felt as if they were on fire. The Zombie Boss landed, then slashed at Warchamp again. Warchamp barely blocked the slash, but the force of it sent his sword flying away. The Zombie Boss growled as the crowd roared in approval. He raised his axe, prepared to bring it's iron payload of death down on the poorly defended cranium of his victim. When he did, said victim was gone and had regained his sword. The crowd gasped, then roared in anticipation. The Zombie Boss looked around wildly before looking above him.

"Hello." Warchamp said, flying. It's not a well known fact that the powers of a griefer come from an object they are close to-in the case of Team Avolition members, their capes.

Then the diamond sword of judgement cut through zombie flesh as if it were butter.

"Silence!" Firestar roared over the ecstatic crowd. "Warchamp has proven himself. Return him to his cell."

"Wha-" A sleeping dart flew into Warchamp's chest, and the griefer blacked out as he hit the sand.

…...

TO BE CONTINUED

Did you really think I'd kill Warchamp? Ransure's one thing, but WARCHAMP?


	9. Endermen Blues

DISCLAIMER: I. Own. Nothing.

...

Damn it. Notch thought, clashing swords with his brother. How did he get so strong? Most of the members of Mojang were lying on the ground, bleeding profusely. Herobrine jabbed at Notch's ribs, and Notch parried the blow. Notch brought the sword down quickly afterwards, but it was blocked again. Herobrine kicked the god in the stomach, and Notch reeled backwards.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I expected more from you, Notch." Herobrine tutted. "But you're weak. And so are your followers." The Dark God grinned, opening his hand. Dark Magic danced on his open palm. "And I have something new." The magic started to take a form, albeit a miniature one. It was tall. "Something strong." Dark magic flew to it's sides, creating long, spindly arms. "Something horrifying." Herobrine closed his hand before it could finish forming, the wisps of dark power drifting from his fist. "But you needn't see yet. Why not see when they slaughter your pathetic peons?"

...

Jindah was quiet as the medic wrapped up his wounded arm. "Thank you." He said when the medic was finished. He walked over to King Bacon, who was talking with Spacker urgently. "What's happening?"

Spacker glanced at Jindah, and King Bacon turned to him. "Trouble, that's what. Herobrine's not done with this plane, not nearly. I got a vision from Notch."

"What was it?" Jindah asked, throwing caution to the wind.

_See it yourself. _Notch's voice broke into his thoughts, his vision swam, and he seemed to fall into a dark, forbidding forest. He looked around.

"What is this place?" The minecrafter said aloud. The he spotted something. Two intelligent, green eyes stared at him intently. Jindah returned the stare, confused. He heard a crack, a turned and saw another pair of eyes gleaming. Behind him, he heard footsteps, and right when he turned, a purple arm was thrust into his chest. He choked out blood, and was rewarded with another arm through his stomach. He glared at the creatures, tall, purplish and terrifying. Then the vision changed and he was back in front of the king. "Holy Notch, what were those things?"

"Notch doesn't know. He picked up thoughts of them from Herobrine. Regardless, they're nasty."

Jindah's reply was cut off by the panicked shout of a guard. "They're coming back!"

"Shit!" Jindah turned to face the forces. They looked like a normal Herobrinist attack force, glistening with obsidian, and with zombies moaning for flesh. At once, the ramshackle defenders bolted upwards, taking up arms and preparing for the fight. And then he saw them, the...things. They were tall, standing out from the rest of the group. Jindah looked at one quickly, and it turned, and stared at him. The two glared at each other, before Jindah got focused on the battle. Then, there was a crack. Jindah looked up, was punched with tremendous force in the gut. He flew back, and as he hit the temple, he vomited out his last meal. "Oh, Notch..." He looked up, and saw the thing, getting hacked at by it's enemies. Then it vanished with a crack. And with another one, Jindah was raised into the air, and was looking it in the eyes. It pulled it's fist back for a punch, but Jindah caught the thing's fist in his hand. A gleam of surprise appeared in the things eyes, and Jindah stabbed it quickly, his diamond sword sliding through the monster's flesh easily. Black blood sprayed him, and the monster fell to the ground. Jindah pulled back his sword, and prayed to Notch.

_I'm not exactly sure what you did when I was fighting Zoat, but it could be helpful here. Please? _Jindah thought, trying to get Notch pick up his thoughts.

_Very well. _Power flowed through him, blue sparks danced around his wounded arm, and Jindah rose.

"Thanks." He muttered, before charging into the enemy lines. His diamond sword cut straight through the arm of a monster, and he flicked it, sliding the blade across it's gut. Black blood gushed out, covering Jindah with a coating of the crap. The monster teetered backwards and collapsed, crushing a zombie in the process. The battle went on, following that theme, the theme of disembowelment.

And pain. Despite Notch's blessing, the monsters and Herobrinists alike were many and each skilled. Many swords cut through his flesh, many fists met their mark, and many explosions tore apart skin. But blue sparks danced over every wound, healing it in accordance to it's survivability. But it was weakening. So many blows were breaking the blessing, and despite the fact that Jindah was dominating the battle, he was not invulnerable. Far from it.

But he'd have to live with it, or else he may not live at all.

...

Warchamp hungrily absorbed the essence of the Herobrinist, power coursing through him. But with that power came something...that just felt dark. It just did. But the more he got, the more he wanted, the more he fought, the more he won, the more he killed, the more he got. But he was stronger now. Stronger than ever before. No one would dare cross swords with him and survive to tell the tale.

He was Avolition.

He was courageous.

Now he's Warchamp.

And he's merciless and bloodthirsty.

...

I got a bit poetic at the end, huh?

Sorry for the wait. Short chapter agaaaaaaaaaaaaaain.

By the way, disclaimer again, for those who didn't see it before.

Jindah: The writer of this story owns-

Notch: Nothing, because-

Herobrine: He sucks.

Captain Sparklez: Badly. And why I haven't appeared in a while?


End file.
